Punishing the Wicked
by Lovely Helena
Summary: "You have to pay for what you did, all the pain and sorrow that you caused." Violet decides to punish Tate for all of the sins he has committed.


_**I do not know why this idea popped into my head. I just felt the need to let Violet torture Tate. I know, poor Tate. I wanted to let Violet take control for once. I hope you enjoy it. Please don't hurt me because of the ending. ;)**_

The Murder House had been empty for a month, at least, empty of the living.

"_You have to pay for what you did, all the pain and sorrow that you caused."_

Her words echoed in his mind for the hundredth time that day. It had been a two months since Violet had told Tate to go away. It had been a month since the Harmons and the other ghosts scared the new family out of the house. It had been a month since Violet kissed Tate passionately and then told him goodbye. It had been a week since Christmas night when Tate swore that he would wait for Violet for forever.

Tate followed Violet around the house every day like a lost puppy. He would stay close enough that he could almost feel her, but he would not make himself known to her. He could not stand to be away from her because she was the only thing that he had in the world, but he did not want to upset her with his presence.

One day Tate got too close to Violet, and she bumped into him when she took a step back. She whipped around quickly to see who was behind her but only saw the empty space of the room that she claimed as her bedroom. Her eyes scanned over her empty room, looking into every shadow.

"Tate?" She whispered. "Tate, I know you're here."

Tate materialized in the middle of her room.

Violet shook her head. "So now you have resorted to stalking?"

Tate didn't reply. He just stood in the middle of her room, staring down at his shoes.

"Tate. I asked you a question."

Silence.

Violet could feel her anger rising inside of her. This house made every negative aspect of her personality intensify. She walked up to Tate and pushed him roughly with her hands. He didn't move. He was always stronger than her. She pushed him again and then slapped the side of his head. One of his hands shot out and grabbed her wrist that was close to his face.

"Let me go!" Violet screamed at him and tried to release herself from his tight grip. Tate's other hand moved to her waist, and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to his chest. His hold on her was tight enough that Violet stopped struggling and placed her forehead against his chest.

Violet felt hot tears running down her cheeks. "I want to hate you so badly, Tate." She choked out the words that she had been holding in for so long. "Why do I still love you after everything that you did?"

Tate did not speak. He squeezed her body tighter to his, lifting her wrist up to his lips and kissing it softly. Violet let out a strangled cry when his lips touched her.

"I want to hurt you as badly as you hurt me." Violet whispered and looked up into Tate's black eyes.

"Then do it." He spoke for the first time.

Violet felt the air around her shift, and they were now standing in the middle of the basement. Tate released her from his tight grip and took a step away from her. "I deserve it."

Violet shook her head and wrapped her arms around her small frame. "You need to be punished for everything that you did. You need to feel all of the pain that you inflicted on the others."

"Stay here." Tate told Violet as he walked past her into the darkness. She did not turn to see where he went. She stood there for a few moments, breathing deeply and trying to calm down. She was a nervous wreck, and she needed to find her strength. She refused to let herself become weak around Tate. She heard footsteps coming up behind her, and she turned around slowly.

"Here…" Tate handed her a pistol in one hand and a box of matches in the other. Violet looked at him in confusion. "I killed 15 kids and the gay couple with the bullets from a gun. I set Larry on fire with a match."

"And you raped my mother." Violet interrupted him to voice his most recent sin.

"I did." Tate spoke with sadness in his voice. "Punish me, Vi."

Violet put the box of matches in her pocket and looked at the gun in her small hand. She ran her fingers over the trigger. Her eyes looked up to meet Tate's. She pointed the gun at his heart and pulled the trigger. The sound from the gun filled the empty rooms of the basement. Violet gasped and jumped back when the bullet ripped through Tate's skin. Tate called out in pain and fell to the floor.

Violet resisted the urge to run to him. She knew that he would come back to life in a minute or two. She waited. Tate took a deep, loud breath, coughing while he sat up. He looked up at Violet. She pulled the trigger again, hitting the exact same spot right where his heart was located. This continued until the 17th bullet entered Tate's chest.

Violet clicked the safety on before throwing the gun into the shadows. She moved so that she was sitting next to Tate's body. She placed her hand on his chest, running her fingers through the blood seeping out of his wound. "It will never be enough…" She whispered to the dead boy. "I can't really kill you, but I can make you suffer."

…

Tate took another deep breath and slowly opened his eyes. "Seventeen." He coughed out the number. He turned his head slowly and saw Violet sitting near his feet.

"It took you a long time to recover from that last one. I wonder how long it will take for you to recover from this."

Tate looked at her in confusion before realizing that his clothes were soaking wet. The smell of gasoline filled his nostrils. "Vi!" He yelled when he saw her light a match and throw it on his body.

Violet took a step back and watched as Tate's entire body went up in flames. His screams were loud and pleading.

"Well, little Miss Nightingale finally grew some balls." Violet turned her head when she heard a voice coming from the darkness.

"What do you want, Hayden?" Violet's words were filled with cruelty. She hated the other girl. It was her fault that her family moved into this house. Violet also blamed her father, but it was easier to be mean to Hayden.

"There is no need to get mean, Violet. I just wanted to come tell you how much that boy loves you. I hope you realize how lucky you are to have someone in this house that will love you forever. You are the only one that does."

Hayden turned to walk away. "But what if love isn't enough?"

Hayden turned her head and smirked at Violet. "Love is always enough." Then she disappeared into the darkness.

The flames played across Violet's dark down eyes. She picked up the bucket of water that she had filled up when she went to get the gasoline from the garage. She dumped it over Tate's burned and charred body. She sat back against one of the basement walls and waited for Tate's body to heal itself.

…

Violet was awoken from her sleep by something tugging at her sock covered foot. She slowly opened her eyes and looked directly into the red eyes and pointy teeth of Thaddeus. She screamed and tried to push him off of her. His claws scratched at her hands. "Go away!" She screamed.

Thaddeus disappeared as quickly as the claw marks on Violet's hands. Violet looked to where Tate was lying on the floor. His body was almost completely healed. She crawled over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "There is one more punishment that you deserve."

…

Tate could feel himself coming back to life. It was a slow process. His mind would begin functioning again and then he would regain function of his ligaments. He tried to move his arms, but he couldn't. He pulled and felt that his arms had been tied down. He felt a weight sitting on his lap. He opened his eyes and saw Violet smirking down at him.

"Vi…" He tried to speak, but Violet placed a finger over his lips. Her lips followed her finger. Her kiss was gentle, teasing his. Tate moved his head forward, trying to kiss her harder, but she moved away. His eyes looked in hers.

Violet's lips moved down to Tate's neck, leaving light kisses along his skin. Tate moaned at her teasing. His hips bucked up, and for the first time, he realized that he was naked. He also realized that Violet was not wearing anything under her dress when he felt her wet heat on his hips. Tate could feel himself getting harder the lower Violet's lips moved down his body. She stopped when her lips reached his hip bones.

Violet looked up at Tate's face. His eyes were closed tightly, and he was taking quick breaths through his mouth. She ghosted her lips over his hard member, and he bucked his hips up at her again. His eyes met hers, and she smirked at him, moving so that her entrance was on top of his hips. She grabbed his member in her small hands and guided him into her wet heat.

"Fuck, Vi." Tate groaned and threw his head back against the pillows on the bed. Violet began to slowly move her hips back and forth, watching Tate as he reacted to her movements. His eye lids would flutter every time she pushed him deeper into her. His lips would slowly open and close when he would moan. She allowed him to enjoy a few moments of this before she decided to begin her torture.

Violet leaned forward and moaned loudly into Tate's ear, causing him to buck his hips roughly against hers. She knew how much her moans drove him crazy. She ran her nails down his arms, leaving harsh red marks before leaning back up and looking down at him.

Tate smiled at her, and she glared back. Her look made him nervous, but he couldn't stop this if he tried. Violet laid her hands lightly on Tate's chest and continued her slow rocking back and forth of her hips.

"Tell me about it."

"About what?" Tate asked, confused.

"About when you raped my mother." Violet pressed her hands into Tate's chest, pushing him into the mattress.

"What?" Tate asked. His voice raised an octave.

"I want to know. What were you thinking during it? Did you enjoy yourself? Did you moan and growl like you do with me? Did you feel badly afterward?"

Tate shook his head and felt tears rolling down his face. Violet continued her slow torture of her hips. "Vi, please. Don't do this."

"Tell me!" She pushed him harder into the bed.

Tate was torn. Part of him was hurting because of Violet's questions, and the other part of him was so close to exploding into Violet. She was torturing him, pulling out every single emotion from him.

Tate's face whipped to the side when Violet's hand met his cheek roughly. "You bastard! I hate you." Her voice was calm when she said the words that Tate never wanted to hear.

"Vi, you don't mean that!" He cried. His hips moved with hers, and he could feel his release building.

Violet leaned forward and pressed her lips to his for a second before pulling away and staring directly into his eyes. "I will mean it one day."

She moved her hips away from his and Tate whine at the loss. "You don't deserve to finish." Violet's words were full of anger. "You will never have me like this again."

And then she was gone, leaving Tate naked, needy, and tied to the bed.


End file.
